Ash's Precious Little Girl II
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. CH I: The Lost Girl!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokemon. However, I do own two of my Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH I: The Lost Girl!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and the mysterious girl (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance _

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **2,154_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC?, Ash/Iris?, and one-sided Ash/Harem?_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH I: The Lost Girl! **

Continuing his journey within Unova, we find our favorite hero taking a small break nearby a forest alongside his two new traveling partners, Iris and Dent. After an intense battle with Gym Leader, Arti, for his third gym badge, the party decided to take a lunch break before they head to Raimon City for Ash's fourth gym battle.

While the new _"Brock" _was busy preparing the group's lunch, the young native of Kanto takes this moment to relax for a bit. Ash was dazing off into space. The young boy had his face resting on his right palm with his right elbow leaning on the meal table. Clearly, Ash was thinking about something. Something that was important to him.

'_I should have eaten that giant marshmallow back then in Ash's Precious Little Girl when I had the chance…' _

Okay…Let me rephrase that…someone or a group of some bodies who were dear to him.

'_I wonder what Mom, Brock, Dawn, Cynthia, and Homura are doing right now….I sure do miss them…' _A warm smile appeared on Ash's handsome face.

You might not know this, but ever since traveling with Iris and Dent. Not once did Ash ever mention anything about his precious journey, his friends, Brock and Dawn, the reigning Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia, or his _"daughter/self-proclaimed fiancé" _to Iris and Dent. Not even once.

To Ash, it that thought never once came to him or that the fact, neither Iris nor Dent has ever once asked him about it. Therefore, there was no point in bringing it up. Even if he did mention it to them, he knows that both of them would not believe most of the things. There is no way Iris and Dent would ever believe him that he found a little girl who turns to be older than him with aura powers like him. No way.

Although, the young trainer still does miss all the fun and wonderful memories with Homura. Even if some of them were a little bit awkward. It still did not matter to him. He still misses her company. He still misses her cute face. He still misses her blonde hair. And best of all, he still miss her calling him _"Daddy" _from time to time.

Oh, how Ash can picture her cute face now. Sure, it was sad that she could not come along, but it was for her best. It was on her best interest to stay behind and bonded with his mother back at home. His mother and his _"daughter" _did needed some time to get to know each other a little bit. And for that, it was the best decision.

Although, in a sense of feeling, Ash really did miss his _"little girl" _back home.

_Daddy, I love you!_

The mere thought of hearing Homura say that to him back then made the young boy giggled inside. Ash quickly shut his eyes and let out a soft giggle. Unfortunately, for him, his soft giggle did not go unnoticed by Iris who was sitting across from him. She was pretty curious on why he just giggled just now. Even Pikachu and Kibago were pretty curious about that, but soon their curiosity died out. It was probably nothing. Maybe he was just reminding himself about the funny incident that happened between Bell and Shootie a week ago. You know when the clumsy girl accidentally stepped on her fellow blonde's head when she accidentally knocked him down off his feet. But soon afterwards, she accidentally head butted him in the face. That incident was funny as hell. Maybe that was it.

If that is the case, then there is nothing to worry about then. Soon the two Pokemon went back to eating their food. However, before they do that, they needed to finish something. _("Hey, Pikachu!") _The green dragon called out to its friend.

_("Yeah, Kibago?")_

_("WHAT'S UUUUUUPPPP!")_

_("WHAT'S UUUUUUPPPP!") _

Suddenly, the two Pokemon were playing the _"What's up" _game as they continued to say, _"What's up" _in a disturbing way.

Ignoring the idiotic pair and their stupid chanting for a brief moment, Iris continues to stare at her secret crush as he continues to giggle softly to himself. Before long, the dark-skinned girl got tired of his soft giggling. She needed to know. What was he giggling about? "Hey, Ash!"

The moment she called out his name, the young trainer stopped his giggling. Without budging from his relaxing structure, Ash slowly moves his attention to Iris. "Yes, Iris?"

"What are you giggling about?"

"Oh, uh…it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Iris raised an eyebrow. "To me, it didn't see like it was nothing."

"Really, it's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about, Iris." Ash told his friend while giving her an innocent-looking smile. Unfortunately, for him, Iris did not believe any word from that. She knows he was giggling about something.

Just like any girl who has a thing for him, jealously kicked in. "Don't tell me you're thinking about _her _again?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked confusedly at Iris. "Her? Her who?"

"Oh, don't play childish games with me, Ash. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Iris accused her crush.

"No, I don't!" Ash was telling the truth. He had no clue what Iris was talking about.

"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT BELL AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?"

"W-W-WHAT? NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Ash argued back.

"Then who?" Iris demanded angrily, glaring at the _"child" _before her.

"I wasn't thinking about anybody, Iris." He half-lied. The dark-tanned girl rolled her eyes. That was unlikely excuse.

"If so, then what were you thinking about that made you giggle?" Iris questioned.

"Uh…well…" Ash does not know why, but he needed to come up with a lame excuse. Any lame excuse will work. Let's just hope he picks the right one. "I was thinking about a giant marshmallow."

"A giant marshmallow?" It did not seem like Iris was going to buy into that stupid excuse.

"Yeah…uh…I was thinking what would happen if a giant marshmallow had a smiley face before I eat it."

"Do you think I would believe in something stupid like that for one second?" Iris questioned her traveling partner with a glare. Ash shrugged.

"Maybe…?"

Before Iris could say anything else to the young trainer, the two trainers suddenly heard Pikachu let out a squeak. The pair quickly turned their attention to the yellow rodent to see him glancing back and forth around his surroundings. It looks like he was looking for something. "Pikachu, what's the matter?"

The yellow mouse quickly turns his attention to his partner. _("I just heard a noise. It sounded close by.")_

_("Really?") _Kibago glanced around, but did not hear anything. _("I don't hear anything.")_

Suddenly, the Electric-type's ears perked up. It seems like Pikachu was the only one who can hear this soft sound that was coming from the bushes nearby them. Without warning, the yellow mouse quickly jumped off the table and ran over to the bushes. Following a suit right behind him was Kibago. "Pikachu, Kibago, where are you two going?" Iris yelled as she and Ash shot up from their seats.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dent's voice caught Ash and Iris's attention.

Quickly, the pair turned their undivided attention to the former Gym Leader who was curious about the commotion. "Something must be up." Dent did not quite understand. "Pikachu and Kibago are acting strange."

"They ran through the bushes." Iris added.

"Oh, I see. Well, we should go check and see what's up with them then." Dent suggested. The two youngsters nodded. Soon the gang went off to the direction where the two Pokemon ran off to.

It did not take too long for the threesome to find the two wandering Pokemon. As Ash and Co. made their way over to Pikachu and Kibago, they soon noticed that the two Pokemon were a few feet away from something. What was it?

Lying flat on the ground and on her belly was an unconscious little girl at the age of six or seven with shoulder-length, dark blue hair with white streaks on the right side of her hair. The only thing this girl was wearing was a brownish set of rag clothing. Around her waist was a long, white flowing cloth. More over, she was bare-footed. Now the question remains…who was she?

Unfortunately, that was not the time to worry about that. It was clear that the mysterious girl did not look too well. Her face was a little bit pale and red. Dent had a strong feeling that this girl was sick. "Guys, we need to help her. She looks pretty sick."

"You're right, Dent. Let's go help her." Iris agreed to her friend.

With no time to waste, the two humans and the two Pokemon quickly hurried over to the girl's side, leaving Ash to stand by himself for a few seconds. The young trainer could not help, but get this strange déjà vu feeling that this scene looks awfully familiar. However, he did not have time to think about that.

Instead of worrying about this déjà vu feeling, the young trainer quickly joined his friends to attend the little girl's aide. Maybe the feeling will go away if he does not think about. Unfortunately, for Ash, his déjà vu feeling will soon comeback to haunt him.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Yeah, I did bring back the whole marshmallows references. It is just for a good humor. Other than that, you have a strong feeling what will happen next in the next chapter. If you were curious, the little girl's appearance is based on **_**Gien from Shin Koihime Musou Otome Tairan **_**and maybe soon some of her personality traits. And just like with Homura, she too will be needy and overprotective for Ash. Just you wait. Oh, and if you were curious about which girls are going to be part of the harem, I can tell you one thing and that's…Bell is going to be one of those candidates. I might bring in Cynthia and maybe the Unova girls. What do you guys think? Oh, and one more thing before I wrap things up. Somewhere in the story or part of a set of specials, Homura will come face to face with the new girl, so do not worry. For now, I hope you guys like the first chapter of the sequel. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace Out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	2. CH II: Not Again!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokemon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH II: Not Again!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and the mysterious girl (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance _

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **2,663_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH II: Not Again!**

"Is she going to be okay?" Ash asked like the seventh time today. It was pretty clear that he was really worried about the mysterious girl and her condition.

Ash and his friends were all gathering around the unconscious girl who was now resting on her back. Even though the little girl was now resting on her back, instead on her belly. That does not mean she was okay. The dark blue-haired girl has not yet opened her eyes. She was alive, but her condition did not look too swell. She was running down with a high fever, according to Dent. This was not good, not good at all.

"Yes…and…no…" Dent's response clearly baffled his two friends. What did he mean by yes and no? Which one was it?

"What do you mean, Dent?" The dark-tanned girl asked.

"Well, for starters….as I was checking her out f-…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, Dent. Did you just say that you were checking her out?" Iris interrupted the green-haired Pokemon Sommelier. "What are you, Dent? A pedophile? She is just a little girl. You sick pervert!"

Clearly, Iris was getting the wrong idea when Dent said, _"He was checking her out." _He did not mean it in a sick, pervert way. Dent needed to clear things up.

"No, no, no, no, no. You got the wrong idea, Iris. I didn't mean like _that_." Dent started to rephrase himself with a chuckle. "I meant to say when I was checking her; I was referring to if she has any possible injuries or infections around her body. I did not mean it in a sick way. Can't you see I'm a gentleman?" Dent clearly explained, which made Iris blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh…my bad, Dent." This was no need for an apology on her part as the Pokemon Sommelier quickly waved it off.

"No harm done, Iris." Dent said to her with a warm smile. His kind words quickly put a good relief on his friend. "Although…" The former Gym Leader quickly shifted back to the main topic. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but this little girl here has a terrible fever. And by the looks of it, it seems like she hasn't eaten anything for the past days now."

"What do you recommend we should do, Dent?" Ash asked his friend while glancing down worriedly at the sick child before him.

"For starters, I should head back and fetch some medicines in my bag. I'm sure they will help her fever cool down." Dent informed his two comrades about his plan. That was a good idea.

"Good idea, Dent. While you are doing that, maybe I could go look for some fruits for her. After all, fruits do fight off against colds and fevers." The dark-skinned girl pointed out, which made Dent nodded to her suggestion.

"Good thinking, Iris." Dent complimented on her quick thinking. Soon Dent turned his attention to the young trainer. "Ash, while we are gone, keep an eye on her until we get back, okay?" Ash nodded.

"Leave it to me, guys." The young trainer assured his friends. "I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"How can she? Didn't you forget that she's unconscious?" Iris deadpanned.

"Oh…right. I forgot." Ash rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. Iris sighed dejectedly.

"Sometimes, Ash, I wonder what goes through that thick skull brain of yours. To me, it seems like a Minccino is running it or something."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean, Iris?"

"Figure it out; unless you are too busy thinking about your giant marshmallow again." Iris teased with a smirk. "If so, then you're such a child."

"I wasn't thinking about that! If you must know, Iris, I was thinking about Brock's famous marshmallow soup this time." The young trainer corrected her.

"Brock's famous marshmallow soup?" Dent said confusedly.

"Never mind…" Ash muttered. Iris shook her head in disbelief.

"Once again, you are such a child…and a weird one I might add."

"Shut up!" The young trainer growled angrily. By shouting at her in anger, this of course sets off a heated stare down between the two. Once again, Dent had no choice, but to step in and separate the pair. This was not the time to be arguing with each other.

"Ok, ok, ok, you guys. Enough." Dent quickly separated his two traveling partners before things get out of hand. "This isn't the time for arguing." True to his words, the Pokemon Sommelier was definitely right. Ash and Iris quickly settle down.

"Sorry…" Both of them apologized.

As soon as the apologies were over, Iris and Dent quickly took off, leaving Ash and Pikachu to keep watch on the unconscious girl.

With his friends gone momentarily, the young trainer and his yellow mouse slowly move in closer to the little girl's side. "Just hang on, okay?" Ash whispered softly to the unconscious girl. "Iris and Dent will be back with all the things you need to feel better."

After he said those warm and comfort words to the still unconscious girl, Ash takes one of the little girl's hands and gently squeezes it.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came to Ash. While he was holding her left hand with his right, he took notice that he was not getting any heat signal from her touch. Her hand felt ice cold, like a winter snow cone. This was odd. Didn't Dent say that she was running a high fever? If so, then why were her hand and other parts of her body so cold like ice? The only thing was hot was her forehead. Ash did not understand this at all. However, he did not let this bother him too much. Maybe he could ask Dent about this once he and Iris get back. And maybe then, the former Gym Leader could give him some answers about this strange phenomenal. For now, he will just have to deal with this strange feeling. That is all he can do for now.

Just when Ash was about to remove his hold on the little girl's hand, something unexpected happens. The little girl's hand slightly squeezed his grip, which slightly startled the young trainer. Was the mysterious girl regaining consciousness?

The young trainer quickly turns his attention to the little girl's face. He noticed that her eyebrows were slightly twitching. It looks like she is starting to wake up.

Suddenly, a soft moan escaped from her lips. Ash and Pikachu waited patiently for the little girl to regain her consciousness. Slowly, the dark blue-haired child opened her eyes, revealing a pair of crimson red eyes. And slowly, her vision started to come back to her. Once she was fully awake, the very first thought that came to her was this.

'_Curse you…Misty…If I ever see you again, the first thing I am going to do to you is-…' _

But unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted when Ash and Pikachu's smiling faces came into her view. Their smiling faces almost gave the poor girl a heart attack. But soon her mind would relax when Ash spoke to her in a warm and comfort tone. "You're finally awake. That is good. But please don't move around too much." The unknown girl was a little surprised. Why was Ash speaking so nicely to her? It is not like she knows him or anything like that. And furthermore, why would a stranger like him help her all of sudden? It does not make any sense to her. Why?

Slowly, the little girl tried to get up, but her body was not cooperating with her. She was out of energy and plus, she was sick. _'Darn…I forgot….I didn't have a meal for the past four days…I have no energy left to move…' _She thought weakly.

The little girl was about to fall hard on her back. However, that did not happen. As soon as she was falling backwards, Ash was right there to catch her. His surprising action causes the little girl to stare at him in shock. Why did he help her?

Ignoring her stunned expression for a brief second, Ash gently set her back down on her back before giving her a relief look. "That was close. I told you not to move. You need to rest. You are too weak and sick to be moving around. But do not worry; my friends are on their way back here to help you. They just needed to go get some supplies. So just lay there and be patient, okay?" He assured her in a caring tone before giving her another warm smile.

"B-But…why?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked in confusion. He did not quite understand her.

"W-Why are you helping me? I'm a stranger to you and yet…you and your friends are helping me…Why?" Ash's expression softens.

"Is there a reason we shouldn't?" The little girl remains silent. "I know it's weird having strange people like us helping you, but you don't need to be afraid. We are not going to hurt you in any way. The reason we are doing this is because it's the right thing to do and plus, we care…"

_("That's right!") _Pikachu squeaked in agreement. The little girl could not believe her eyes. For the first time in her life, she ran into people who actually care for her.

For the first time ever since she woke up, the little girl did not do anything, but stare at Ash's caring face for the longest time.

_**(~ Time skip: Moments later ~)**_

We find Iris who was holding a pile of fruits against her and Dent who was carrying everyone's bags was heading back to the spot where everyone found the lost girl. While they were inching closer to the spot, the two were pretty curious about something. And that something was…have they miss anything while they were gone? Well, they are about to find out soon enough.

As Iris and Dent made their way to the spot, they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. The moment they arrived, time stood still. They could not believe their eyes on what they were seeing right now. Their eyes were popping out from their sockets. Their jaws were hitting the ground. Even Iris's Kibago could not believe its eyes.

Just a few feet away from them, they saw their dear friend, Ash, on his back with a red face. On top of him was the same girl they found. Apparently, the little girl has Ash pinned down. A devious smirk was on her young face as she was leaning in closer and closer to the young boy's face. Their faces were mere inches apart. And speaking of which, where was Pikachu in all of this? Oh, wait! Now I remember. The yellow mouse was too busy filming this embarrassing scene on his yellow camcorder. Figures.

Just as things were getting worse for Ash, a surprising ally came to his rescue. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, ASH?" Okay…maybe not…

Suddenly, Ash, Pikachu, and the dark blue-haired girl quickly turned their undivided attention to Iris and Dent. Oh, boy. This was not good. Unfortunately, for everyone, the little girl did not care what people say or think about this. The only thing she cared about was the fact Iris ruin her moment with Ash. "Do you mind? Can't you see that I'm bonding with my new _Daddy_ here?"

"WHAT?"

**A/N: It is a sad day. A really, really, **_**REALLY**_** sad day for me. Just recently, I received a couple of high criticisms from a few viewers who I **_**WILL NOT**_** name, about the way I write my stories and my grammar. Just to let everyone know right here and now that I do not have the strongest grammar in the world. English is not my strongest point in my life and it will never will. But it seems these two **_**CRITICS **_**are giving me a hard time about writing style and grammar. To me, they are basely saying that I **_**SUCK**_** who always comes up with the same ideas over and over again. By hearing these comments from them, it really hurts. To me, I think they are saying that I should stop writing. Apparently, they do not **_**APPRECIATE **_**the effort and time I put into my life for updating stories for everyone can enjoy. Maybe they are right. Maybe I do suck and should just stop updating stories. Apparently, ungrateful people like **_**THEM**_** do not like to read my stories. Does that make you guys the same as them? Were you guys just pretending to like my stories, so you would not hurt my feelings? If you guys are **_**TRULY**_** my loyal readers/friends, you should be honest with me. Other than that, I do not know anymore. I do not blame any one of you guys! The **_**ONLY**_** person I should be blaming on is MYSELF for having bad grammar and for NOT having a beta reader to proofread my chapters before I updated them. I am sorry. I am such a **_**DISGRACE! **_**Until then, I hope you guys like this chapter. For once, I proofread my chapter before I updated it. I hope it's good enough. If **_**NOT**_**, then I am sorry. Please R & R! Thank you for your time! Until next time. Peace out!**

**Johan07!**


	3. CH III: Déjà Vu!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokemon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH III: Déjà Vu Much?_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and Gien (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance _

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **2,194_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH III: Déjà Vu Much?**

"Okay, Ash, what did _you_ do this time?" Iris accused the clueless boy with a glare.

"What are you talking about, Iris?" The young trainer questioned. "I didn't do anything."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The dark-tanned girl said with a growl. "I know you did something."

"For the last time, Iris, I didn't do anything to GIEN!" Ash argued with an angry shout.

"Oh, now you know her name?" Iris was feeling jealous now.

"She told me her name." Here and now, Ash was actually telling the truth. But it seems his "Misty-like" friend did not buy into that for one second.

"Uh-huh. That is an unlikely story." Clearly, Iris did not believe a single word coming from her so-called friend's mouth. "What else did she tell you about, Ash?"

"Iris, this is getting stupid."

"The only stupid person I'm seeing right in front of me now is YOU, a stupid child!" Iris barked.

"Stop calling me a child. I'm not a CHILD!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, yes, you are! You always act and do stupid things."

"So do you!" The young trainer countered. Iris growled.

Looking back and forth in amusement from the sidelines were Pikachu and Kibago. Apparently, both Pokemon found Ash and Iris's argument very amusing and entertaining to watch. The pair was both sharing a bowl of popcorn while they continued to enjoy the show before them. But throughout the whole ordeal, they could not help, but feel slightly disappointed in their trainers. When will they grow up?

"When are you going to stop accusing me, Iris?" Ash demanded.

"When you start telling m-…I mean us on why that little _girl_-…" Iris quickly paused before pointing her finger towards Dent's direction. Slowly, Ash turned his attention to the far right to see his friend who was trying to attend the dark blue-haired child. Bu apparently, the Pokemon Sommelier was having a difficult time getting the mysterious girl who goes by the name, Gien to cooperate with him. All Dent was getting from her was a dark glare that would put Giovanni's glare to shame. "…over there just called you, her Daddy the moment we arrived." The dark-skinned girl finished her sentence before giving Ash another glare. The young trainer sighed.

"I-It's too complicating to explain." Ash truly admitted. Iris raised a questionable eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Um…" The newly father of the mysterious girl did not know where to begin with his explanation about Gien.

"Stop stalling and explain already." Iris said with an irritated sigh.

"Fine…" Ash also sighed. It was now or never. "It all started like this…"

_**(~ Flashback: Awhile ago ~) **_

'_Boy, where are those two?' Ash pondered deeply in his thoughts while he was still waiting for Iris and Dent to come back with the supplies. But so far, they still haven't shown up yet. 'They should have been here by-…' _

"_Excuse me…um…" Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu who was busy keeping a close eye on the little child quickly turned their heads to her when they heard her voice. Right at that moment, the young trainer can tell that all of the little girl's attention was on him. _

_Apparently, the dark blue-haired child wanted to ask Ash something, but she could not since she does not know Ash's name, which was making things a little complicating on her end. Sensing that she was having difficulties, the young trainer decided to lend her a hand. "Oh! I guess you want to know my name before you ask your question, right?" The little girl slowly nodded. "It's no trouble at all. My name is Ash and this here…" Ash pointed his finger at his yellow buddy. …is Pikachu." _

_("What's up?") Pikachu squeaked with a warm smile. _

_It was certainly unknown if the little girl was paying any attention to the electric rodent once so ever. One thing was for certain and that was her deep-crimson eyes never once left off Ash's face. A soft smile formed on the little one's face. "That's a nice name."_

_Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…not really, but thanks…um…" Now it was Ash's turn to have some difficulties. Sensing that the young trainer was having the same problem, the mysterious child decided to repay the favor. _

"_Gien." Ash blinked confusedly. "That's my name."_

"_Oh…" The young trainer chuckled sheepishly while Pikachu shook his head at his slow trainer. "Well, that's a pretty name." Ash gave a compliment. _

_In an instant, her partly red cheeks deepened into a more crimson-like color. This was the first time Gien heard someone complimented her name in a good manner. "T-Thank…you…Ash…" She said shyly in a weak tone. Ash smiled._

"_No problem, Gien." He grinned. _

_Now that the first-name basic was out of the way, it was time for some serious questions. "Um…Gien? Can I ask you something?"_

_The dark blue-haired girl stared at the young boy for a brief moment. She had a strange feeling she can trust Ash. Gien did not know why, but she did not care. She knows she can trust Ash for the time being. By nodding her head, this signal Ash to ask his question away. "Sure." Ash smiled._

_With her permission secured, the young trainer asked his first question away. "Um…I was wondering where are your parents?"_

_The moment Ash asked that, the mood on the little girl's face changed. "I-I…don't know…" She whispered sadly. _

"_Did you got lost when you were with them?" Ash pressed on. _

"_I-I…don't know…My memories is a bit fuzzy. I can't remember any-…" Suddenly, Gien paused in mid-sentence when she started to feel her fever kicking in. "Aaahh…" She winched when a strong headache came to her. It seems her fever was getting worst by the second. _

"_GIEN!" Ash quickly moves in closer to the little girl and places his right hand on her forehead. The moment he did, his eyes widen. Whoa! She was really, really burning up. He needed to do something to cool her off or else. _

_Lucky for Ash, he had his backpack on him. Once he removed his bag off his back, Ash quickly dug into his backpack in hopes to find a bottle of water and a loosely cloth. However, while he was digging into his stuff, the young trainer accidentally poked his right index finger on something sharp. _

_Quickly, Ash pulled out his right hand and spotted an open cut on his index finger. A small, red trail of blood was dripping out from the open wound. The young trainer had no idea what did he had in his bag, but he did not have time to worry about that. The pain from the cut was getting to him. _

_Unexpectedly, before Ash could do anything about his minor injury, he unexpectedly felt something or someone grabbing his right wrist. Slowly, Ash turned his head to see Gien right there beside him. Her sudden appearance almost gave him a heart attack. "GIEN! Do not do that! And what are you doing up? I thought you weren't feeling too well."_

_In hopes to get an answer from the little girl, Ash did not get one. Apparently, Gien was not paying any attention to Ash at the moment. She was too busy focusing on Ash's bloody finger. There was an urge of hunger coursing within her when she sees Ash's blood dripping down from the cut. She could not help, but lick her lips together at the sight of blood. 'I-I…wonder. What does his blood taste like?' _

_Slowly, the dark blue-haired girl moved her mouth towards Ash's bloody finger and before long, slowly licked his blood. Ash slightly blushed while Pikachu looks on in disbelief by her strange action. What is up with her? _

_However, Gien did not let their expression bothered her on her licking. The more she licked Ash's bloody finger, the more she wanted to taste more than just his finger. She wanted to feed on him. Gien did not know why, but Ash's blood was so rich and delicious, more delicious than anyone else she fed on. _

_Not wanting to wait, the little girl quickly shoved Ash on his back before pouncing on top of him. "GIEN! W-What are you doing?" Ash asked, trying to remove the girl off him._

_("YEAH!") Pikachu squeaked angrily. _

_Ignoring the protests from both Ash and Pikachu, Gien slowly lowers her face towards Ash's face. "I want to taste you, Daddy…" She cooed. _

_Unfortunately, none of that happened when the pair suddenly heard a loud yell. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, ASH?" _

_**(~ Flashback ends ~)**_

"And that's how it all happened…well sort of…I think." Ash finished his explanation. Once he was done explaining, Ash quickly took notice that Iris was staring at him in disbelief.

"Y-You can't be serious, are you?" Ash shrugged. "Do you obviously think I would believe in something like that? And besides that, it still doesn't tell me anything on why she-…"

"H-HEEEELLLLLP MMEEEEE, GUYS!"

Quickly, Ash and everyone else turned their attention over to Dent to see him on his back. His clothes were pretty torn up with his face all covered in bruises and scratch marks. And was that a black eye on his right eye? Who could have done this to him? No sooner, Ash and Iris's eyes fell on Gien who was standing over Dent with an angry expression on her face.

With no time to waste, Iris quickly got up to her feet. "What are you doing to Dent?" The young girl barked before running over to her friend's side while Ash could not help, but sighed. It was indeed, déjà vu all over again. For one thing, Gien shared a common trait with Homura and that was being a rough Houser. And another thing, she too wanted him to be her Daddy. What else is new?

"Why…me…?" Ash muttered with a sigh.

**A/N: Do not worry guys. There will be more information about Gien and Ash's strange relationship soon. Just be patient. For now, you can tell Gien has an interest in Ash and soon it will evolved into something more. Poor Dent. Just like Brock, he too got his butt whipped by a strange little girl. Oh, the irony. When will it end? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Once again, I really, really appreciate it for those who supported me. You guys are truly the best! Thank you! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	4. CH IV: Resist!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokemon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH IV: Must Resist The Thirst!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and Gien (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance _

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **2,370_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH IV: Must Resist The Thirst!**

"So what's the verdict, Dent?" Ash asked curiously while staring at the bandage-up Pokemon Sommelier before him. "And sorry about what happened earlier." He added with an apology.

"It's all right, Ash." Dent waved his friend off with a warm smile. "I'll live somehow." He added a little humor into his tone. "So don't worry about it."

"Ok…ay…" The young trainer still feels uncertain if he should accept that answer, but he decided to accept it anyway. As long as Dent was still breathing, everything will be all right for now. Dent gave his friend another smile before responding to the other question.

"As for…" The former Gym Leader quickly paused before turning his attention to the same girl who beat the living daylights out of him from earlier. "…Gien, right?" The dark blue-haired girl who was hugging Ash's waist tightly while giving him a hard glare, slowly nodded in confirmation. "She is a-okay. I checked her temperature and everything. She is going to be fine. I didn't find anything wrong with her." Dent informed.

"That's good. Did you just hear that, Gien?" Ash asked as he glanced down at the little girl. "Dent said that you're a-okay."

"Uh-huh." Gien hummed with a big smile on her face. "I'm all better now and it's all thanks to you, D-…"

"Sorry to interrupt…" Iris rudely cut Gien off, which causes the dark blue-haired girl to stare at her angrily in her direction. "…But do you guys find this very, very, very strange that Gien suddenly feel all better all of the sudden?" The dark-tanned girl asked her two companions while not removing her gaze from Gien for one second. Iris did make a good point while Gien thought it differently.

"So?" Gien spat, glaring hatefully at the dark-skinned girl with her crimson-like eyes. "What's the big deal?" It was a big deal to Iris, Dent, and maybe Ash's eyes, but not to hers. "Maybe I just heal fast." The little girl suggested.

That was an unlikely story. "Oh, please. There is no way a person in real life can recover so quickly from a high fever in two hours." Iris pointed out the fact while rolling her eyes at the child's lame suggestion. Iris did not buy into that for one second. There was no way a normal person, like her could ever recover so quickly from a high fever in a short period. It was impossible. "You know, now that I think about it. You maybe right, Iris."

_("I agree with Iris as well.") _Ash's Pikachu nodded in agreement while resting on Iris's left shoulder.

_("Me, three!") _Kibago popped out from his trainer's massive hair. Gien started to sweat. Everyone was against her, except for Ash who was still pondering over about this. Ash was her only hope left. She needed to take this opportunity to get her newly "Daddy" on her side.

"Da-…" Unfortunately, for Gien, she could not get a chance to call out Ash's name when Iris interrupted her yet again.

"And on a side note, why does she keep calling you her Daddy, Ash? You still haven't explained yourself to us yet." Dent's eyes widen when he heard this.

"Is this true, Ash?" The Pokemon Sommelier asked curiously, giving his friend his full attention. "When did this happen? Please do tell us. Surely we know that you can't possibly be her _real_ father, are you?"

"W-W-What?" Ash nearly shouted with a red face from embarrassment. "O-Of course NOT!"

"Then please do tell us the reason why you continue to let her call you her father, Ash? To my perspective, you look more of an older brother than a father figure if you ask me." Dent said to his friend.

"U-Uh…um…the thing is that….I-I-…"

***Growls***

Unfortunately, before Ash could give an explanation to the group, his stomach suddenly growled, causing everyone, including his newly "daughter" to stare at him. The young trainer's face skyrocketed to a crimson color due to the embarrassment that he was hungry and the fact that he couldn't keep his stomach in check for a few more minutes. "Um…guys…I'm hungry…." He said sheepishly.

Everyone, except for Gien, fell backwards, anime-style while Gien just blankly stare at her "Daddy" for a brief moment before letting out a soft giggle. Her newly "Daddy" was a silly one all right.

_**(~ Later that evening, 5:30 P.M. ~)**_

"This is sooooooooo gooooooood!" Ash chirped happily while still eating the main dish that his dear friend prepared for him.

"Ash, you're such a child. Stop talking with your mouth full. It's really rude." Iris said to the happy-going trainer who was sitting across the dinner table from her.

But apparently, Ash was not even listening to her. He was too busy enjoying his meal. The dark-skinned girl face palmed, but soon took notice of Gien who was sitting right next to Ash. The dark blue-haired girl was just sitting there in her seat and blankly staring at the meal that was place before her by Dent. It did not seem like she was interested in the food or eating for that matter, which was very strange to Iris's eyes. When they first found her, she did not look like she had anything to eat for the past days, but now…things look different. Iris needed to get the bottom of this.

"What's the matter, Gien? Aren't you hungry?" Iris asked while staring at the little child suspiciously.

Slowly, Gien glanced away from her food for just a brief second before staring into Iris's eyes. "No." She simply said in a dull tone. Iris frowned.

"Why?" Iris was hoping to get an answer from the little girl, but it never came. Gien simply ignored her question by looking away. "Hey, you could at least answer my question!" The dark-skinned girl said to the little girl, looking really annoyed with her attitude.

"I just did. So be quiet already." Before Iris could say anything to her comment, Dent decided to step in and intervene before things get out of hand.

"Now, now, Iris…" He started, quickly pausing his cooking before glancing over to his friends. "…There's no need for violence." Iris huffed at his response before crossing her arms together. "If Gien isn't hungry right now, there's no need to force her to eat. I can always save her meal for her. Will that be okay with you, Gien?"

"…" By the looks of the cold, silent treatment she was giving him, Dent would take that as a yes. The Pokemon Sommelier sighed before returning to his cooking.

While Iris and Dent went back to mind their own business, Gien took this moment to stare at her "Daddy", but more importantly, at his neck. She could not help, but lick her lips together. The sight of his neck was encouraging to make her move. However, she was able to contain her hunger in check. She cannot let anyone, especially Ash know who she really is. She cannot take that chance. All she can do is wait for the right moment to strike. _'Just…a little longer. I can wait…' _But soon a strange feeling came to her. _'W-Wait! What am I talking about? I-I cannot feed on Ash. He is the first person I ever met who actually cares for my well-being. I-I cannot do it to him. H-He is important to me. No matter how delicious his blood is…I-…' _

Gien was struggling to keep her usual instincts under control while at the same time, trying to keep her emotions in check. Sensing that he was being stared at, Ash quickly paused his eating for just a second before turning his attention to Gien who was still staring at him. He gave her a soft smile, which causes her to snap out of her thoughts. As soon as she saw his trademark smile, she quickly looks away with a faint blush. Ash blinked confusedly for a brief second before shrugging his shoulders. It was probably nothing.

_**(~ Nightfall, 8:00 P.M. ~)**_

After dinner, Ash and Co. decided to spend some quality time chatting among each other. During that time, Iris and Dent tried their best to have a small conversation with Gien, but to no avail. No matter how times they tried to talk to the strange girl, all they receive from her was a cold shoulder. Not even Pikachu and Kibago could make her talk or even crack a smile. The only person she would respond to was Ash. But why? Why respond only to him while shuttling everyone else out from her life? What was her reason?

After many attempts of trying to get Gien to open up to them, Iris and Dent finally gave up. The pair decided to give the little girl some more time. Maybe then, she might open up to them. For now, all they can do is be patient with her.

After a few hours went by, the group decided to hit the sack. Tomorrow was another day. Once Ash and his group were settle into their sleeping bags, they slowly drifted off to dreamland. Everyone, except for Gien, of course. The dark blue-haired girl was still awake. She was waiting for everyone to fall asleep before she set her plan into motion. Once everyone was fast asleep, she made her move.

Slowly and quietly, Gien removed herself from the sleeping bag that Dent let her borrowed. Soon she quietly crawled over to her sleeping "father", hoping not to wake anyone up in the process. Once she was Ash's side, she took this moment to make sure everyone was asleep. She did not want anyone to witness what she was going to do to Ash.

After double-checking, like the sixth time, Gien slowly turned her attention right back to her "Daddy" At that moment, she could not help, but stare at his peaceful face. _'Daddy looks so cute when he-…' _Whoa! Where did that thought come from?

Immediately, Gien shook her head wildly, in hopes to get ruin that thought. Her cheeks were a bit red. Why was she thinking about that? This was not time for that. It was time for a meal. If meal, I mean by Ash's blood.

However, before Gien can take any action, she slowly moved her attention right back onto Ash. She gave the sleeping boy a sad expression. She wonders if Ash would ever forgive her for this. Just thinking about that was tearing her insides apart. _'Should I do this? What am I talking about? I-I have to do this. I'm really thirsty, but still….NO!' _Gien shook her head wildly again. _'I can't think like that. I have to do what must be done…I am sorry….Daddy, but please….forgive me…' _

Quickly, the little girl opened her mouth, revealing two sharp fangs from her upper teeth. Without wasting another minute, she slowly leans forward to her prey's neck until her mouth was an inch away from it. Before long, she was about to sink her fangs into Ash's neck when her mix feelings came back to her, stopping her from chomping on Ash's neck. _'I…I…' _

After a brief moment of hesitation, Gien finally made up her mind. Slowly, the little girl pushed herself away from her sleeping "Daddy" before staring at his face with tearful crimson eyes. "I…can't do it…" She whispered softly.

Unaware to Gien, Iris who was sleeping a few feet away from Ash and Dent, witness the whole scene before her. _'Who is she? A vampire?' _Iris pondered.

**A/N: Uh-oh! It looks like Iris is slowly catching on. What is going to happen when Iris confronts Gien about this? Who knows? Only time will tell. Anyway, some of you must be disappointed that Gien did not bite Ash, huh? Well, do not worry; she will get another chance later. For now, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	5. CH V: Suspicions!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokemon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl. _

_**Fandom: **__Pokemon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH V: Iris's Suspicions! _

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and Gien (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance _

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **2,168_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH V: Iris's Suspicions! **

_**(~ The Next Day, 1:00 P.M. ~)**_

After a goodnight rest, except for Iris who couldn't sleep because of what she witnessed during the night, the group got up and had a nice breakfast to start their day. Hours later, the group had a big lunch before they once again set out on their journey to Raimon City.

During their treck to the next city, Ash offered to give his "newly" daughter a piggyback ride all the way there since she wasn't wearing any shoes to protect her feet. It was a good call on Ash's part. And frankly, Gien had no problem at all to let her "newly" Daddy carry her all the way to Raimon City. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have a caring "Daddy" like Ash. She couldn't ask anything more than that.

"So… Dent…" Ash slowly turned his attention to his comrade who was walking alongside him with Pikachu perching on his right shoulder. "How much longer is it until we reach Raimon City?"

"We're almost there." The Pokemon Sommelier reassured his friend. "We are ten minutes away from the city."

"Great!" The young trainer looked extremely happy about the good news. They were just ten minutes away from his next gym battle. He couldn't wait to challenge the Gym Leader for his fourth badge. He could almost taste his fourth victory as we speak. However, before he could even think about challenging the Raimon City's Gym Leader to a battle.

There was something on his mind he needed to do.

Slowly, Ash glances over his shoulders to face his "newly" daughter. "Oh, that reminds me, Gien. Once we get there, we need to buy you a new set of clothes and a pair of shoes."

"You don't need to do that, Daddy. I'm fine with the way I am." Unfortunately, the young "father" was not going to buy into that for one second.

"I know _you_ are… but we really should find you something decent to wear. After all, we cannot have you walking around in _those_ clothes with no shoes now, can we?" Gien pondered over that thought.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Daddy…" The dark blue-haired quickly glanced at herself. She really did not like the outfit she was in now. It made her look like she was a poor child.

"Great! It's settled then." Ash was taking her answer as a yes.

"But I want to choose my _own_ clothes when we get there. All right, Daddy?" The little girl asked her dear "father".

"Sure." Ash giggled with no care in the world. "You can do whatever you want."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Gien chirped, looking extremely happy before pressing her body tightly against Ash's back.

"No problem, Gien." Ash said to Gien with a warm smile.

While the frontline of the group was busy having small chats among each other, the back rear of the group known as Iris was too busy lost in thought. No matter how many times she tried, she could not shake off the bad feeling about Gien. How could she? Iris could not stop thinking about it, not for one moment. It was too difficult to do so. _'Gien, are you really what I think you are? Are you really a… NO! I need to stop thinking like that!' _Iris was shaking her head violently.

Sensing that its trainer was not acting her normal self since this morning, Kibago decided to make its appearance known by popping out from its trainer's massive hair before calling out Iris's name. _("Iris? What's the matter?")_

Unfortunately, for the baby dragon, Iris did not hear it at all. Her mind was too preoccupied, mostly on the subject about Gien being more than just a regular girl. _'If my mind was playing tricks on me last night then I am nothing more than a stupid child like Ash. But apparently, it was not. I know what I saw. Gien had fangs like a-…'_

"Iris, are you feeling okay?" Ash's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Iris quickly stopped in her tracks when she heard Ash's voice. She turned her attention straightforward and noticed that she was receiving concern looks from both Ash and Dent while receiving the evil eye look from Gien. "OH! Uh… yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Iris gave everyone a fake smile. "Why do you ask, Ash?"

"It's because um… "Ash couldn't find the words.

"You're acting a little bit too quiet, Iris." Dent added. Ash really appreciated the Pokemon Sommelier for his assistance.

"What? No, I'm not!" The dark-skinned girl argued. That was something hard to believe. It was clear that she was lying to them. Now they definitely know something was bothering her.

"Are you sure?" Dent questioned.

"YES!" Iris quickly gave her answer.

"Then why were you staring at me when I told you to stop, huh? Answer that." The dark blue-haired girl demanded with an angry hiss.

"I don't need to answer that." Iris said with a glare. "I can stare at you whenever I like."

"Well, stop it!" The little girl snapped.

"You're not the boss of me!" Iris was not going to back down. Gien's piercing glare hardened.

"All right, all right. You two need to calm down and relax." Dent told the two females in a peaceful manner. "We aren't here to argue with one another, so save it for another time."

Once Dent made the statement, the two girls shot each other one last glance before turning away from one another. Ash and Dent sighed. They were getting along pretty well.

"Now with that over… We have something to tell you, Iris." The young trainer said with a happy grin on his face. Iris raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Instead of saying it, the young trainer simply step aside to let his friend have a good view of Raimon City, which was several yards away from them. A warm smile spread across Iris's face. Finally, they arrived. Now she could watch Ash's fourth gym battle and cheer him on.

However, before she could even think about that, she had a fuzzy feeling someone was glaring at her. Slowly, Iris moved her attention to Gien who was once again glaring at her with those crimson eyes of hers. Clearly, the dark-skinned girl was not going to be intimidated by Gien.

As the two girls went through another stare down with each other, one thought came to both of them. _'I'm keeping my eyes on YOU!'_

_**(~ Raimon City, 1:30 P.M.)**_

"I don't know why you're even here." Gien said coldly with her back turned against her so-called "babysitter" while she goes through several racks of female clothes within one of the city's clothing stores.

"The feeling is mutual…" Iris muttered under her breath while keeping a good distance close to the cold-hearted girl.

If you were wondering why Iris and Gien were clothes shopping, it is quite simple. You see… Ever since the group arrived in Raimon City, their plans suddenly changed. Ash wanted to take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, so they could rest up before the gym battle. Dent wanted to go restock the group's supplies. With the two boys busy with their own agenda, the inconvenience left Iris all alone with Gien. At first, they were not so thrilled to be stuck together to do some clothes shopping. But after a little arguing, yelling, whining, begging, pouting, name-calling, more arguing, and more begging, the two girls finally gave in. And that is how they are stuck together.

"I wish Daddy was here…" Gien moped loudly while going through another rack of clothes.

"Well, too bad." Iris somewhat mocked the whining girl with a small smirk. "You have to deal with me, so get use to it. And besides, "that child" is too busy at the moment to baby-sit you."

"Don't call Daddy a child!" Gien spat angrily. Iris slightly flinched by her cold tone, but soon relaxed before rolling her eyes.

"You need to relax. I was just joking." The little girl did not believe her for one second. Gien's glare hardened. The young girl sighed. "If you need some help of picking out something, maybe I can help." Iris was changing the subject while offering her assistance in a friendly manner.

"No thank you." The dark blue-haired girl huffed before turning her back against Iris once again. Iris sighed once again. At least she tried.

As Iris continues to watch closely on Gien, something suddenly caught her attention.

Frozen in her spot, Gien had a frighten expression spread across her face when she came across a shirt with a church cross logo. Small sweat drops started to drip down her face when her eyes fell on that logo. Iris started to look a little worried, but at same time, a little bit suspicious about her. _'What's the big deal? It is just a plain shirt with a big cross. It's not like it's going to-… WAIT!' _Iris's eyes widen. The young girl suddenly realized something. _'Don't tell she's s-…'_

Sensing that her enemy was watching her, Gien quickly snapped out of her state before grabbing a random set of clothes off a rack. "L-Leave me ALONE!" Gien exploded with anger before dashing off to the dressing rooms.

'_Hmm… very suspicious…' _Iris pondered before heading to the dressing rooms as well. Something was up and she was going to find out what it was.

After spending twenty minutes of waiting for Gien to come out from her dressing room, it was time to take some action. "Gien, I'm coming in."

"NO!" The little girl shouted from the other side of door. Iris rolled her eyes. This was getting old. It was now or never.

Quickly, Iris grasped the door handle and turned it.

***CLICK***

It was not much of a surprise that the door was unlocked. Little kids like Gien are sometimes forgetful. Slowly, the door opens up and soon Iris would get the surprise of her life. "Gien… You…"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAR! Sorry for that. I am so evil. Guess what Iris just saw when she opens Gien's dressing room door. Was she shock when she sees Gien feeding on someone? Or was she shock to see Gien with no reflection? Or better yet, something much more surprising than the two of them? Who knows? Only time will tell. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you for your time! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - I want to thank **_shadowsandfire_** for being my Beta-reader. He/she is the best! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	6. CH VI: Threat!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokémon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VI: Gien's Threat!_

_**Character (s):**__ Ash (15), Iris (14), Dent (18-19), and Gien (6-7)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__2,182_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary:**__ (Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VI: Gien's Threat!**

"…"

"…"

Time stood still. No, it was more like everything stood still at_this_particular moment. It was the moment when Iris made a huge mistake of her very existence. The severe mistake that she made was the mistake of walking into Gien's fitting room without the little girl's permission. From there, Iris's life was hanging in the balance… but not just yet. She had a few seconds left before all hell broke loose.

As the awkward stare down continues to unfold, Iris took a brief second to eye at Gien's new outfit. It was pretty much surprising that the little girl was dressing more like a boy than a girl. Her newly outfit consists of a long sleeved white shirt with red lines, a pair of baggy gray jeans with loosely straps around the thigh area, and a pair of gray shoes. It was basically an average outfit, which boys would regularly wear instead of girls. But this wasn't the time to worry about that.

The most important thing that was going through Iris's mind at this particular moment was the fact that the little girl didn't have a reflection. No reflection at all within the mirror that was right behind Gien. Of course, the mirror was reflecting Iris's reflection perfectly, but not Gien's._'I-I…can't believe it…Gien does not have a-…'_

Unfortunately, Iris couldn't finish her thoughts in time. In a blink of an eye, the pissed off little girl launched herself at her inconvenient target. Before Iris could anything to defend herself, it was practically too late to do anything.

Quickly as it happens, the Dragon-type specialist was immediately tossed to the ground with great velocity by Gien. Iris's back was slammed against the wall, causing a loud thudding noise to echo within the air. Once Iris was flat on her ass with a dazed look spreading across her face, the dark blue-haired girl quickly slammed her dressing room shut. She didn't want any witnesses around to see this.

Secured and locked inside the little room, it was time for Gien to deal with her little pest.

Before Iris could get up and confront the little menace, Gien quickly cut off any possibility for her target to take action against her. In an instant, the little girl clasped Iris's throat with her right hand before slamming Iris's back against the wall. Not only did the petrified girl's back shake the wall violently, it also sets off another loud echoing noise within the air.

Fear flowed within Iris's entire being and soul. She was at the mercy of Gien's hands. And there was no way out of it. Gien wasn't going to let Iris escape with her little secret. She couldn't take the risk. Therefore, the little girl had no choice, but to use drastic measures. "You're not going anywhere, Iris." Gien hissed with a dark glare on her face while she continues to grip Iris's throat tightly.

"L-Let go of me… you little m-…"

"SHUT UP!" The dark blue-haired vampire roughly slammed Iris's back against the wall once again.

"N-No…" Iris wheezed with a soft growl as she struggles to break free from Gien's death grip, but to no avail. She was completely outmatched by Gien's vampire-like strength. "L-Let go of me now… I won't let you hurt my friends."

"As if…" Gien retorted, tightening her grip around Iris's throat. "And what makes you think I'm going to hurt my "Daddy", hmm?" She asked venomously while narrowing her crimson eyes at her target. "I will never hurt him."

"LIAR!"

Gien's glare hardened. "Oh? What makes you believe that I'm lying?"

"It's because I saw you trying to bite Ash's neck last night, Gien. I'm not as dumb as you think." Iris said with a weak growl.

"Who said that you were?" The little girl said, slightly loosing her grip around Iris's neck. "I had a feeling you were onto me." It seems the dark blue-haired vampire girl looked slightly amused with Iris. "But it doesn't matter to me at all."

"And why is that?"

Gien's expression immediately changed into a sadistic one. "It's because I'm not going to let you tell Daddy and that stupid guy my secret." Slowly, the vampire girl leaned forward towards Iris's neck.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Iris demanded in a panic tone as she stirred around wildly. The little girl giggled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Gien said in a mocking tone with a sadistic smile. "I'm going to feed on you. I haven't had any blood since this morning, so I'm very hungry. What better way to satisfy my hunger by drinking your blood."

"Y-Y-You can't!" Iris shrieked in a low pitch as she continues to squirm around wildly.

"Oh… yes… I… can." Gien sang as she continues to inch closer and closer to her victim's neck. As she was an inch away from Iris's neck, she took this brief moment to lick Iris's neck. A cold shiver ran down Iris's spine when Gien's tongue touched her neck. This was it. She was going to be bitten by Gien. Fortunately, that didn't happen.

_("WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO IRIS?") _Kibago's angry growl caught Gien's attention. Talk about great timing.

The little vampire girl sighed before slightly moving away from Iris who looked glad to her Dragon-type coming to her aide. Slowly, Gien glanced over shoulders to see the angry baby dragon right behind her. How in the world did it get inside the room? There was no way Kibago was able to reach the door handle because it was damn too small and plus the door was locked. So what other way did it used? Oh, wait… There was a huge opening underneath the door. Never mind.

Anyways, Gien took notice that Kibago was giving her a hard look, which she finds it very amusing. Did that little dragon think it has a chance against her? She was going to see about that.

In a blink of an eye, Gien appeared right in front of Kibago. Before the Dragon-type could do anything, the vampire girl quickly grabs it and tosses it against the left side of the room. Kibago slammed against the wall with great force before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Quickly as it happens, it was lights out for the little dragon.

"KIBAGO!"

Iris was about to hurry over to her Pokémon's side to check on it, but it was too late. Gien quickly intervened. Once again, Iris's back was slammed against the rough wall. And before long, Gien was back in control of her prey. "Now where was I…? Oh, yes. Now I remember…" An evil smirk formed on the little girl's face.

"No… Y-You don't have to do this, Gien…" Iris said, whimpering in fear.

"SHUT UP!" Gien pressed her hands against Iris's shoulders, so she can prevent her begging prey from escaping from her grasp. "No more talk. It's time for me to end you." Soon Gien showed her vampire fangs to Iris before leaning in towards her neck. The young girl quickly shut her eyes. This was it. No one can save her now. The only thing that came into Iris's mind was a fading image of her crush.

"Ash…"

Unexpectedly, Gien immediately stopped when she heard her Daddy's name. The dark blue-haired girl didn't know why she stopped when Iris whispered Ash's name. It was like this painful feeling came to her, all of the sudden. That's when it hit her. Her human half was coming back to her._'…W-W-What a-am I-I…doing?'_

Quickly, Gien backed away from Iris before standing up to her feet with her back turned against Iris who was blinking confusedly at the little girl's sudden action. Was she having second thoughts? If so, why? "G-G-G-…"

"Forget what you just saw." The vampire girl blurted out. "Or better yet, just forget what just happen." Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I listen to you?" The dark-tanned girl demanded in a caution tone. No response. "Ash and Dent has the right to know who you really are, Gien."

"No, they DON'T!" The little girl yelled stubbornly before facing her enemy in pure anger. "Especially Daddy!"

"Why?"

"None of your business!" Gien spat venomously. A frown was formed on Iris's face. "And this is your fair and final warning and I won't repeat myself again. Do NOT tell Daddy about this or else."

"Or else what?" Immediately, a cold chill ran down Iris's spine when she sees Gien sending her a cold glare.

"Or else I will kill you and that weirdo friend of yours in your sleep." Gien threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"We will see, won't we?"

With that being said, the little vampire quickly stormed out the fitting room, leaving Iris to comfort her Kibago and ponder over what just happen._'She might be a vampire, but I'm not going to just stand by and let her do whatever she pleases. I'm going to stop her, no MATTER WHAT!'_

_**(~ Pokémon Center, 2:30 P.M. ~)**_

"WE'RE BACK, DADDY!" Gien shouted the top of her lungs before crushing her "Daddy" in a bone-crushing hug.

"And so you are, Gien." Ash said warmly with a chuckle, ruffling her dark blue hair affectionately. Soon Ash took notice of his "daughter's" new outfit. "W-Wait a second, Gien, Don't tell me you're a boy?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone, including Iris who was being very distant with her friends about the incident between her and Gien, all gave the clueless boy a round of blank stares. How dumb can he be?

Before anyone, especially Iris could make a comment about Ash's clueless; an unexpected chuckle caught the group's undivided attention.

"Boy, you haven't changed one bit, huh, Ash?" The male voice commented in a soft and amusing tone.

Quickly, everyone spun around to come face to face with a guy whom Ash was quite familiar with. Whoever it was, Ash had a big smiling grin on his face.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGAR! Not another one? Sorry about that! I'm so evil, am I? You will have to figure out who it was that made Ash had a big grin on his face. Other than that, poor Iris. Gien was so evil to her. But don't hate Gien. There's a reason why she hates human like Iris. You find out later on about her past. For now, I hope you like the intense confrontation between Iris and Gien and this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - I want to thank **_Final Heir _**for being my second beta-reader. He's the best! ^_^ Also I want to thank **_shadowsandfire _**and **_Final Heir _**for taking their time to look over this. Thanks, guys! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	7. Valentine Special I: Sweet Kiss!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokémon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special I: Sweet Kiss!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15) and Iris (14)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Parody/Friendship/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__1,746_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/Iris_

_**Summary: **__One-time specials. Unrelated to Ash's Precious Little Girl II's story plot. Contains random and funny moments,_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special I: Sweet Kiss!**

_**(~ Karakusa Town, 3:00 P.M. ~)**_

"Hey Ash,"

"Yeah Iris," The young trainer turned his undivided attention to the dark-skinned girl who was walking side-to-side with him down one of the town's streets. The pair was spending a couple of hours together while their dear friend, Dent was stuck baby-sitting… I mean watching over Gien while they are gone. Let's just hope Dent can survive long enough until they get back. It was a good thing Pikachu and Kibago stayed behind to give the Pokémon Sommelier some company, or else he won't live until twenty-one with Gien around and all.

But anyway, let's move on. As the pair walked down the sidewalk, Iris couldn't help, but get a nagging feeling about _something_, something that she couldn't place her finger on and that was…

Immediately, Iris stopped dead in her tracks. Following right behind was her secret crush. The two trainers stared at each other before Iris opened her mouth once again. "Do you remember how we got here?" Ash shook his head. "Me neither, it's kind of weird huh?"

"Now that you mentioned it Iris; the last time I remember we were at Raimon City. What happened?" Ash asked his friend in hopes to find out the answer.

"Don't ask me. I'm just as confused as you are, Ash."

"Hmm…" Ash took this moment to ponder over this. It didn't take long for the young trainer to come up with crazy and idiotic theories. "Maybe we flew?"

"Flew?" Iris gave her crush a questionable look. "…Like taking a plane or riding on a Flying-type?"

"No…" Ash shook his head.

"Then…no, Ash; we didn't fly. We aren't superheroes like Superman or Wonder Woman." Iris deadpanned.

"Then we teleported, sounds about right, right?"

"No, we didn't. Try again."

"Hmm…maybe Michael Jackson gave us a lift?"

"He's dead, stupid."

"Oh…" Iris rolled her eyes.

"Such a child,"

"Stop CALLING ME THAT!" Ash complained childishly with a groan.

"By the way you're acting that, what's the word I'm looking for…" The dark-tanned girl pretended to ponder that thought over before she gave the whining boy a quick answer. "Uh… No…"

The pair quickly engaged in a heated argument before I decided to step in and separate the two. Their eyes quickly widened in shock when they saw me. "JOHAN07? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I rolled my eyes at the screaming pair.

"If you two must know, I was the one who sent you guys here and don't even ask why because I won't tell you." They pouted cutely at my response.

"You're mean…" They whined like a child.

"Behave or else, I will tell everyone that YOU, Ash…" I stared smugly at Ash. "…have a fetish for Justin Bieber while YOU, Iris…" I glanced over to Iris's direction. "…I will tell everyone that you are taking Misty's man and want to kill her in the process."

"W-W-WHAT?" I hid an evil smirk when I see their faces turning bright crimson from the embarrassment and anger. Ah, yes, blackmail. It works every time.

Once the two trainers promised to stop asking dumb questions and behaved, I told them that their secrets were safe with me before I left. They quickly sighed in relief once I was gone.

"Thank god…"

"**I HEARD THAT!" **The two trainers quickly dashed off to who knows where.

_**(~ Minutes later ~)**_

We find Ash and Iris standing right in front of a gift shop window. Apparently, something caught their attention. They saw Valentine Day's decorations and what-not's through the window. Inside the store, they saw happy couples poking around while their arms locked with each other.

Soon realization came to the two trainers. Valentine Day was less than a week away. How could they forget?

"Um… Ash…?"

Slowly, the young trainer removed his attention away from the window before moving it towards Iris's direction. "Yeah, Iris?"

"Um…" Iris's cheeks were turning slightly pink. This was too awkward to ask this, but what choice did she have? It was now or never. "I was wondering if you were planning to do something "special" for a certain person."

"Hmm…not really…" Iris feels slightly disappointed with her secret crush.

"Are you sure? You have plenty time to plan something before Valentine Day comes around."

"I'm pretty sure, Iris." Ash told his friend with a clueless face. "Why? Are you planning something for someone?"

"Yes…" Iris confessed with a soft hiss as she was clutching her fists tightly. The young girl was very, very disappointed with Ash. "I was about to until… I realize _he _was nothing more than a stupid child"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, Iris." It seems Ash still didn't get it. How clueless can he be? Apparently, his clueless was making Iris more furious, each passing second.

"It's all right, Ash…" The young girl gave her "friend" a fake smile. "He wouldn't like it anyway."

"That's not true, Iris. I'm sure he would."

"How do you know?" Clearly, Iris wasn't buying into that for one second. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I just do." The young trainer simply stated before giving his friend a warm smile. "Whoever it is must be lucky to have you do something for him. So the question is… who is it?" Iris frowned.

"You're such a stupid child."

"I am NOT!" Ash argued.

"Yes, you are." Iris snapped with an angry hiss. "If you want to know who it is; then you should FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!"

"FINE, I WILL! Is he Dent?" Ash demanded with a growl.

"WHAT? NO!" The dark-tanned girl practically screamed.

"Then is it Shootie?"

"No!"

"Michael Jackson?"

"How many times do I have to remind you? He's dead, stupid! And ewwwwwwwwwwwww! No way in a million of years." Iris's entire body shivered about that thought.

"Oh, yeah. Oops!" The young girl rolled her eyes.

"Idiot…" She muttered before shaking her head. But soon she would crack a small smile at the pondering idiot. Ash was such a moron, but he was _her _moron.

After a few moments later, Ash ran out of candidates. Who else was there? The only person that came to his mind was…him…self…

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. The young trainer quickly turned his attention to the blushing girl who was avoiding eye contact from him. "Wait…you don't mean…me…do you?"

Quickly, Iris turned her attention to Ash once again before rolling her eyes yet again. "Who else I was referring to? Brock?"

"You know Brock?" Ash shouted in disbelief. Iris face palmed. What a moron.

"NO!"

"Oh…"

Iris couldn't take it anymore. She was done playing stupid games with her moron of a valentine. It was time to take some action. Quickly, Iris pulled Ash towards her before her lips were pressed against his. Ash's eyes bugged out from their sockets.

The clueless trainer didn't expect to be the one who Iris liked. This was a big surprise.

The sudden kiss only lasted for a few seconds before the pair pulled apart.

Immediately, they were blushing like crazy. Ash was lost in words by Iris's sudden action. Even Iris didn't know what to say. She thought this was a big mistake.

"Ash… I'm…"

"So I was _that _person, huh?" Ash asked, still in a daze. Iris slowly nodded.

"Yeah… but you should just forget about e-…"

Suddenly, Iris was cut off when Ash gave her a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away. Iris stood there in shock. Did Ash just give her a kiss? She must be dreaming. This can't be the same Ash.

Before she could pinch herself, she saw her crush walking inside the gift shop to buy some chocolate without her. "HEY!"

**A/N: What a cute, but funny way to end the first Valentine special. So hilarious. Ash and his sweet problems. Anyway, I hope you guys like the funny references in this special. I did. Next up is the second Valentine special with Ash and his new rival, Shootie. What will happen between the two? Just wait and find out. With that being said, I hope you guys like this special. Please R & R! Thank you! I really appreciate it! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Once again, please thank **_Final Heir _and _shadowsandfire _**for acting as my beta-readers to take the time to look over this chapter! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	8. Valentine Special II: Bonding!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokémon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special II: Bonding!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15) and Shootie (14)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Parody/Friendship_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__1,791_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/Shootie (Friendship) - Soft fluff moment_

_**Summary: **__One-time specials. Unrelated to Ash's Precious Little Girl II's story plot. Contains random and funny moments._

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special II: Bonding!**

_**(~ Current Town, 1:00 P.M. ~)**_

"Shootie, wait for me!"

"Why should I, hillbilly?" The newbie trainer retorted, not giving his so-called rival a chance to catch up to him.

"STOP CALLING ME A HILLBILLY!"

The light green-haired boy sighed in annoyance. He might as well see what his lamebrain of a rival wants with him now. There's no point in delaying the inevitable. He had to face Ash sooner than later, so might as well get this over with, much to his dislike.

"I hate you, Johan07... Why did you have to make me come here to this forsaken town? And why did you make run into _that _idiot of all people?" Shootie muttered with a soft groan.

"**Quit your crying, you big baby. Just be glad I don't tell everyone that you secretly like Ash and that you two are one of the newest Yaoi pairings out there within the series, so deal with it, or else." **I told the stupid Paul/Gary wannabe.

"W-W-WHAT?" He shrieked loudly with a blush forming on his face. "Y-You can't be SERIOUS!"

"**Don't look now, but here comes your boyfriend." **I teased the blushing boy.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me.

Right on cue, the worn-out trainer known as Ash Ketchum stopped right behind the uncomfortable boy. Shootie sighed in annoyance once again before turning his attention to his rival who was panting heavily from all the running.

"Sho… ootie…"

"Don't say my name like that. You sound creepy, you hillbilly!"

"What?"

"Never mind…" The aggravated boy said, massaging his forehead before giving his rival his full attention.

"What do you want now?"

Instantly, a frown tugged on Ash's lips. "Is it so wrong to say hi to you, Shootie?" Shootie sighed dejectedly.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me? Is a simply hello?"

"No. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to have a rematch with me." Ash added with a grin. "So what do you say, Shootie?" The young trainer was eager to show his rival how much he has grown since the last time they battled.

"A… rematch with… you?" The cocky newbie said slowly in an uninterested tone. The rookie trainer thought it over for a few seconds before crackling a chuckle, which immediately got under Ash's skin. "Uh… no thanks. There's no point for me to battle a hillbilly like you with lack of experience in Pokemon battles again."

"What? You won't know until we-…"

"Sorry to break the bad news to you, Ash…"Immediately, Shootie cut off his annoying rival. "…but I'm not interested in battling someone right now."

"What? Why?" Ash demanded. Shootie sighed once again. Boy, that's like the third time he sighed. Shootie must like sighing a lot when it comes to his rival.

"It's because I want to take a short break from battling." The young trainer explained. "All trainers need that, including you, unless you're…uh… never mind. Forget it. I'll see you later." Shootie shoved his hands into his pants pockets before turning his back against Ash. He was about to leave when Ash's voice caught him off.

"WAIT!"

"What now?" The aggravated boy demanded before turning his attention back to Ash.

"How about we spend a couple of hours to get know each other a little better?" The Kanto native suggested. His rival stared blankly at him.

"Why?" Shootie didn't sounded too thrill about that weird request from his rival. Ash shrugged.

"Why not?" The light green-haired boy sighed dejectedly.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Nope!" Ash chirped. One of Shootie's eyebrows suddenly twitched in annoyance

"Fine… I guess you can tag along with me for a little bit, but don't embarrass me in pubic by acting like a little girl. Got it?" Immediately, Shootie shot Ash a hard glare.

"What are you talking about? I don't act like a girl." The angry trainer defended. Shootie couldn't help, but rolled his pale gray eyes. Who was Ash fooling? "And besides, you're more of a girl than me."

"WHAT?" Shootie screamed with his cheeks turning slightly pink. "HOW SO?"

"It's pretty obvious to everyone who watches the Japanese version of Pokemon Best Wishes, don't you think?" Ash explained.

"NO!" Ash's rival yelled angrily with his cheeks still burning. "And besides, you're more of a girl than me. You're just like that kid, Justin Bieber!"

"WHAT? You take that back, SHOOTIE!" Ash growled angrily at his rival while blushing madly.

Behind my computer screen, I sighed dejectedly. Those two were getting along pretty well.

_**(~ A few minutes later ~)**_

After their little argument was over, the two rivals decided to move on as they headed off to who knows where. As they were walking, Ash tried to make small conversations with his rival. It didn't start off too well at first since Shootie had the habit of giving him the cold shoulder. But after a little while, the cool-headed trainer slowly started to open up a bit. The pair talked about random things. You know like Pokemon, or how many badges they earned so far. Stuff like that.

As they continued to move forward and have once in awhile small talk among each other, you couldn't help, but sense a slow bond of friendship started to form between the two. The more they talked and bonded, the more Shootie started to think differently about Ash. Maybe his annoying rival wasn't as bad as he thought. The young trainer actually enjoys having Ash's company, even if he was a little annoying.

Soon the pair would stop right in front of a bakery store. The shop was having a weekly bakery sale on Valentine's sweets and cakes since it was Valentine week, which was attracting many happy couples into the bakery.

The two rivals looks on through the window as several couples were purchasing many sweets and enjoying themselves. This somewhat was getting on Unova native's nerves. Why were these couples so damn happy? Sure, Valentine was a day to spend your time with your love ones. But it doesn't mean they have to rub it in. Sometimes, people can really act like a bunch of idiots these days.

Shootie let out a deep sigh, which easily caught his rival's attention. "Shootie, is something bothering you?"

The light green-haired boy slowly turned his attention to Ash. Oh, great. He didn't mean to catch his rival's attention. "It's nothing… Ash. Don't worry about it." Even if he says that, it's just made Ash more curious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shootie simply said with a sigh. "So just drop it already."

"Fine…"

An awkward silence was placed between the two. No one spoke a word until Shootie broke the awkward silence. "So… Ash… Did _that _girl give you anything yet?"

"What girl?" Ash said confusedly. Shootie rolled his eyes at his dense rival.

"That wannabe Misty. What was her name again…?"

"Iris."

"Yeah… her…"

"Not yet…" Ash simply put it.

"I see…" Shootie muttered, not looking at his rival as he continues to stare through the window until his pale gray eyes fell onto a delicious, heart-shaped chocolate cake with strawberries. "That looks good…"

"So… why don't you go buy it then?" Ash asked. But this only made his rival shoot him a hard look.

"Because it's pathetic to buy sweets for yourself on Valentine week, moron." Shootie explained as he crossed his arms before hardening his glare at his rival. "I'm not THAT desperate."

"Hmm… how about we go inside? It's on me." Ash suggested with a warm smile.

"Would that be weird for two guys to go inside and have sweets together?"

"Not really."

"But why though?" Shootie demanded.

"Because I want to, Shootie. You're my friend and rival. It's the least I can do for you." The young rival's cheeks slightly brightens up when he heard this, but quickly shook off the feeling.

"You're such a girl." Ash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Now come on." The eager boy chirped, grabbing his rival's hand. "It's time to have some sweets."

Against his will, his stupid rival quickly dragged him inside the bakery. Despite all of this, the young native of Unova couldn't help, but smile at his child-like rival. "You're such a hillbilly." He whispered.

**A/N: Such a nice chapter between two rivals. Ash is such a nice person. Maybe now, Shootie will treat Ash a little better. We will see. Next up will be Ash and Dent. What events will occur between those two? Find out. I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Give credit to all the proofreading and editing to **_Final Heir _**and **_shadowsandfire_**! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	9. Valentine Special III: Best Friend!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pokémon. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special III: Best Friend!_

_**Character (s):**_ _Ash (15) and Dent (18-19)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Parody/Friendship_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__1,737_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/Dent (Friendship)_

_**Summary:**_ _One-time specials. Unrelated to Ash's Precious Little Girl II's story plot. Contains random and funny moments._

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - Valentine Special III: Best Friend!**

_**(~ Sanyou Gym - 3:30 P.M. ~)**_

"So… hungry…" Ash said weakly, resting his face flat on a dinner table within the gym's kitchen. The starving trainer was dying from starvation, not literally, of course. But still he was starving to death. He hasn't had anything to eat since lunch. "Are you done yet, Dent?"

The young Pokemon Sommelier, who was busy baking Valentine cakes and cookies, chuckled at his whining friend. "One more hour, Ash. Just hang in there, friend."

"AWWW!" Ash whined childishly.

"Whining won't get you anywhere, Ash." Dent said in amusement with a chuckle.

"Dent…"

"Once I'm done baking my fan girls their Valentine's Day sweets, I will then start cooking on your "Lazy Boy" spaghetti and meatballs" sub sandwich." The young man said to his _dear _friend with a warm smile. "All right?"

"I guess… But if I do, you better add in Snow White's famous marshmallow soup with my meal as well, all right?"

"Uh… sure… Ash. I'll get right onto it as soon as I can." Dent said awkwardly, clearly baffled on the strange and bizarre request. "But in the meantime, can I have your honest opinion about something, Ash?"

Dent's unexpected request suddenly caught the lazy boy's attention. What was it that the Pokemon Sommelier wanted to ask him about? It must be really, really important if Dent was so desperate to go to Ash, of all people. Whatever it was, there was no way Ash could refuse helping his friend out.

Slowly, the young trainer lifted his face off the table before giving his full attention to his dear friend. "Sure. What is it, Dent?"

"Well, for the past three days I've been secretively working on a Valentine's Day project."

"Which is?"

"Three six-footed chocolate sculptures of Oprah Winfrey, Miley Cyrus, and Ellen DeGeneres." Dent informed.

"Wait… Did you just say three six-footed chocolate sculptures of Oprah Winfrey, Miley Cyrus, and Ellen DeGeneres?" Ash asked confusedly, giving his friend a bewilderment stare. The smiling gentleman nodded.

"That's correct."

"Uh… why?" Clearly, the baffled trainer wasn't aware that Dent is a longtime secret fan of these three women.

"Why not?" Clearly, Dent's answer still dumbfounded Ash to the point where he didn't understand anything anymore. "As a longtime fan of theirs, I decided to do something nice for them. So… why not make three life sculptures of them in chocolate?"

"Hmm… now that you mention it again, Dent. I guess it's a good idea, but at the same time, it does sound a little bit creepy?" The co-Gym Leader of Sanyou Gym simply shrugged with no care in the world.

"Not really." That was hardly a believable answer on the young man's part. But apparently, Ash was stupid enough to accept that answer. Thus, there was no point in pressing the subject any further at this point.

"Well… in that case, Dent. Please show me your sculptures then."

"All right then. Hold on a second. Let me go fetch them. Be right back." Dent told his friend with a smile.

He was so glad that Ash was such a nice person to take the time to look over his sculptures. Ash is such a great friend. He couldn't ask anything more than that.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dent finally came back. He was pushing in his chocolate-flavored sculptures on a pushing cart. Ash was really impressed on how much time and work his dear friend spent on them. Every detail and every feature were right on their mark. Dent didn't miss a beat. Each one of them was perfect, maybe too perfect. But still… who's complaining? Not Ash, that's for sure.

As the sculptures were coming into his view, Ash took notice that each one wasn't carved in the form of the same chocolate. The Oprah Winfrey chocolate statue was carved in dark chocolate. The Miley Cyrus chocolate statue was carved in white chocolate while the Ellen DeGeneres chocolate statue was carved in milk chocolate. Boy, talk about chocolate carving. And speaking of chocolate, the sight of them was starting to make Ash feel hungry again.

"So…" Dent presented his sculptures before his friend. "How do you like them, Ash?"

"They look great."

"Thank you, Ash." The Pokemon Sommelier really appreciate the young trainer's compliment. "That means a lot." He gave his dear friend a warm smile.

"And they also look good enough to eat." Dent chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would say that, Ash." The young trainer was so predictable and easy to read. "And I couldn't agree anymore with you. They would taste even better during "Tasting Time"."

"Yeah… about that. Why you keep saying that?"

"Saying what, Ash?"

"Tasting time…"

"Ooh… It's just my catchphrase." The co-Gym Leader simply explained with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" It seems Ash still didn't get it.

"Yes…"

"Hmm… to me it sounds like you want to taste people." Ash said dumbly.

"Tasting people?" Dent gave his friend a bewilderment stare. "Why would I…"

"It's just a thought, Dent. Just forgot about it." The young trainer reassured his friend with a warm smile.

"You're unbelievable, Ash."

"Was that an insult?" The young trainer questioned with a frown.

"Of course not." The Pokemon Sommelier clarified with a chuckle. "Take it as a small compliment. But anyway, aren't we kind of off base in topic here?"

"Probably so… I blame Johan07 for this." Ash joked.

"**HEY!" **I suddenly threw a pineapple at Ash's forehead, causing the young boy to yelp in pain.

"That hurt." The crying boy pouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

"**You deserve that and you know it." **I huffed before taking my leave.

"W-What just h-… Uh… you know what. Just forget it." Dent didn't want to know what just happen just now. He decided to move back to the main subject. "Anyway…" He started as he glanced at Ash who was rubbing his aching forehead. "Before I go out and give these Valentine gifts to my idols, there's something I want to ask you, Ash."

"Uh… what is it, Dent?"

"Just in case something bad happens to my chocolate sculptures, can you help me make a backup?"

"As long as you promise to protect me from Johan07..." Quickly, Ash dodged another pineapple that was coming his way. "…and promise to make my meal, you got yourself a deal. So what do you say, Dent? Deal?" Ash asked with his right hand extended towards his friend.

"Deal." Dent quickly accepted the offer and shook his friend's hand with a warm smile. "And to ease your worries, I'm going to make you a Valentine cake for an extra bonus."

"YAY!" Ash chimed happily. "That sounds great, Dent. Thank you so much." Dent chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Anytime, Ash."

"Oh, and let's invite Shootie into this as well." Ash suggested.

"Sure. The more, the merrier. And let's invite Iris and Gien also."

"I guess we could, but I think they went off to the movie theater to go watch Justin Bieber's new movie." Ash informed. Dent blinked.

"That movie called 'Never Say Never'?"

"In 3D? Yeah. That one."

"Why didn't you go and watch it with them? I thought you like Justin B-…"

"NO, I DON'T!" Ash yelled with a red face from the embarrassment. Dent rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ash." Apparently, the co-Gym Leader didn't buy into Ash's little denial for one second. But he decided to cut Ash some slack for the time being. "Anyway… let's get started with the backup sculptures, shall we?"

"S-Sure…" Slowly, the embarrass boy returned back to his normal composure.

"And… Ash…"

"Yeah, Dent?" The young trainer gave his full attention to the appreciated Gym Leader. Dent was giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

Grinning madly, Ash gave his friend a heartwarming response. "No problem, Dent. That's what best friends do, right?"

"Right." Dent nodded with a big smile.

**A/N: What a nice and funny chapter between best friends. Do you agree? But anyway, just to give you a heads up, the final special might miss the deadline. It won't be up until a day after Valentine's Day. Therefore, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please, forgive me. Apart from that, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Once again, give credit to **_Final Heir _**for looking over this chapter! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	10. Author's Note I: Sorry!

**Author's Note I: Sorry!**

_**Due to the drawback of no internet and being busy for the past couple of days, I couldn't find the time to do the final Valentine's Day special for Ash's Precious Little Girl II. I'm sorry for those who were eager to read the intense confrontation between Gien and Homura. Maybe next time. I promise. Until then, please continue to read this story. Thank you! ^_^**_

**Johan07**


	11. CH VII: Familiar Face! I of III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any characters from Pokémon or any OCS from other authors. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VII: Familiar Face! I of III!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Cilan (18-19), Gien (6-7), and Nathan Pierce (17 -__Final Heir__)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__2,272_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary: **__(Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VII: Familiar Face! I of III**

"Long time no see." Ash said heartedly to his new friend, Hero who he met during his boat ride to Pallet Town with Brock, Homura, and Dawn, not too long ago. It was nice to see a familiar face and all… but what was he doing here in the Unova region? Was he planning to enter the Unova league like Ash? Who knows? Only he knows.

And come to think of it, the Kanto native took notice that his friend/rival was in a new set of clothes, unlike the ones from before. He was now wearing a dark grey hoodie with a light blue moon design running along his sleeves and a white crescent moon in the center with dark blue pants and black running shoes with navy stripes along the sides. Around his waist was a black leather clip belt. Also, he was wearing a black and blue Pokétch and a crystal shard earring on his right ear. Around his neck was a silver shield locket with a picture of his crush, inside

Removing himself from Gien, Ash walks up to Hero and offers him a warm welcome with a friendly handshake, which Hero gladly accepted. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here," The spiky-haired trainer said in a kind tone with a warm smile. "How've you been?" He asked.

"Good and you?"

"Same old, same old," Hero informed with a shrug, "Just traveling around in Unova, so I can collect enough badges to enter The Unova League."

"So am I." Ash chirped with enthusiasm, which made his rival chuckled. "I already earn three badges so far. Take a look." Out of nowhere, Ash pulls out his badge case and shows his friend the badges he won so far.

"Nice." Hero praised his rival. "So that means you're here for your fourth one?"

"Yup and I'm going to win it." The excited trainer claimed with full confidence.

"I have a feeling you would say that, Ash." Hero said with a chuckle. "Good luck."

"Thanks and how about you, Hero?" Ash asked, shooting the previous topics right back to his rival.

"To be honest, Ash… I already have this city's gym badge."

"Really?"

"Yup," Hero grinned. "Here, let me show you the badges I won so far." Soon he pulled out of his own badge case and showed the six badges he won to his friend/rival.

"Six badges already?" Ash gasped in surprise. He couldn't believe his friend/rival was so far ahead than him and Trip already. Boy, Hero must have gotten a lot stronger, the last time Ash saw him. You better watch out, Ash or else he will surpass you in many ways.

Chuckling, the spiky-haired rival pocketed away his badge case. "Don't be too surprise, Ash. You'll catch up. I'm just taking a little break to train my Pokémon."

"Oh, so that's why you're here, huh?" Hero nodded.

"In short terms, that's right. After all, Nimbasa City was the closest place to stop by and relax." Hero explained.

"I see…"

"So… where are your friends, Dawn and Brock?" Hero suddenly cut off his rival and changed the subject. "And that girl…um…Homura, right?"

Before Ash could even give answers to his friend/rival, Iris and Gien suddenly appeared right behind him and rudely interrupted him. "It's not nice to leave us out on things, Ash." The dark-skinned girl whispered softly to Ash's left ear.

"Yeah… Dad…dy…" The dark blue-haired girl mumbled to his right.

"AH!" Ash squeaked in fright. Iris and Gien rolled their eyes at him.

Quickly, the startled trainer turned around and saw the two girls right before him with their arms crossed. They were giving him the look that says, "you better tell us what's going on this instant or else". Once Ash took notice of the looks, a faint tint of pinkness spread across his face. He totally forgot to introduce them to Hero or vice versa. He was such an idiot. You can say that again.

"Oh… uh…" Ash was stumbling with his words. "Guys… this here is Hero."

"Yeah, but I go by the name Nathen as well since it's my real name." Hero added. "Although I prefer Hero a lot better than Nathen, so don't hesitate." He explained in a friendly manner.

"Ah, I see. Well then…" Cilan walked up to join in on the introductions. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances again, Hero. I'm sure you know who I am."

"Yes, I do. You're Cilan, one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City and Pokémon Connoisseur am I right?" Cilan nodded. "Glad to see you again." Hero said with a smile.

"Same here," Cilan returned the smile. "And it seems your battle fragrance has bloomed into a magnificent flavor, as of late." The Pokémon Connoisseur analyzed.

"Thanks… I think." Hero didn't have the slightest clue on what to make of that. But nonetheless, the seventeen-year-old trainer accepted the kind compliment with no complaints, no matter how strange it sounds.

"All right, all right," Soon Hero turned his undivided attention to Iris. "It looks like it's my turn to introduce myself to you. Well, my name is Iris; it's nice to meet you." The wild girl greeted with a smile.

"You too," Hero greeted right back with a smile of his own.

"And not only that…" The young trainer blinked confusedly at the girl before him. Wait, there's more? It appears so.

Right on cue, Iris's little dragon made itself known by popping out from its trainer's big-ass purple hair, which clearly startled Ash's friend for a second before he regained his composure. Clearly, the seventeen-year-old didn't expect this at all. Who would? This was his first time to witness anything like this before. But like I said before, he wasn't complaining about it. He was just taken aback by this for a second, that's all.

But nonetheless, Iris continued with her unfinished introduction. "This here is Axew, my best friend in the world. Say hello to Hero, Axew."

As soon as the green-skinned dragon turned its attention to Hero, it automatically looks happy to see a new face, more importantly, a new friend to meet. _("YAY! A friend! How's it going, new friend?")_

Hero chuckled when he sees Iris's Axew cheering happily and waving its little arms, in the process. "It's nice to meet you too, Axew." He greeted the happy Pokémon with a warm smile.

Now that Hero met Iris, Axew, and Cilan. It was time for him to meet the last member of the group, which was Gien, Ash's new "adopted" daughter. But unlike the others, Gien had no interest of giving Hero a friendly welcome. Better yet, a proper greeting.

No sooner, Hero and Gien would stare at one another like they were staring through each other's soul. Time stood still for a brief second when their eyes locked. No one said a word. It was like they were in a staring contest to see who would blink first.

As neither the trainer nor the little girl would break away from the staring contest, Hero couldn't help, but get a queasy feeling about something. Whatever it was, it certainly had something to do with Gien. The question was… what was it?

_I… don't know why… but there's something strange about this girl. Hero_ pondered, still having his eyes on Gien. _Whatever it is, I can't put my finger on it and the strange thing about it. This happened before when I met that girl, Homura. As much I look through her eyes, I can't help, but see nothing more than darkness within them. Who are you…?_

As time passes, Ash and co. couldn't help, but look clueless on the situation before them. Why isn't Gien or Hero saying anything to each other? The group didn't know why. To them, it seems like the pair was lost in their thoughts or something.

But nonetheless, the awkward silence needed to end, which it did when Gien broke the silence first. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hero." Gien said, hiding bits of venom within her tone. "My name is Gien."

"Yeah… nice to meet you too," Hero replied with a caution tone and small smile. "And by the way, that's a nice name, Gien."

As much it was a kind compliment, it was clear that Gien wasn't going to acknowledge Hero's comment. As soon as the greetings were over, the mysterious little girl gave Ash's rival the cold shoulder before walking over to her daddy and wrapping her little arms around his waist.

This was definitely an awkward moment. Even so, it was time to move on and forget about it. However, Hero couldn't help, but get the feeling that he should keep a close eye on Gien. As we know it, he felt like he couldn't trust Gien completely until his queasy feeling about her is gone.

_I don't know who you are, but I'm keeping a close eye on you until I figure out why you're giving me this uncomfortable feeling about-…_

"Uh… Hero, are you all right?" Ash's voice rang into Hero's ears.

"Huh…?" As soon as he heard his friend/rival's voice, the discomfort trainer quickly snaps out from his trails of thoughts and stares dumbly at the young trainer before him.

"You seem like something is bugging you." Ash said in a worry tone.

The moment Hero heard that, he chuckled like it was nothing. "Don't worry, Ash. I was just thinking about something, no worries." It didn't seem like Ash was too convinced by that answer. But nonetheless, Hero decided to change the subject.

At first, the young man wanted to ask his young friend about the whereabouts of Dawn, Brock, and Homura, but he decided to save the question for another time. Instead of asking that, Hero decided to bring up a different topic, something that might interest Ash.

"Hey, Ash, since you're going to have your gym battle pretty soon, how about we have a full practice battle?" Hero asked. "I'm sure it will be a great warm up before you face the Gym leader."

"Sure! Why not? You're on, Hero!" Ash chirped with enthusiasm, quickly accepting the challenge.

With the challenge accepted, it was time for the practice battle to get on its way. And who knows? Maybe a good full practice battle will be good for Ash. Only time will tell.

**A/N: This whole practice battle idea is for my beta-reader and fellow author, **_Final Heir _**since he specially requested for it. Aside from that, what do you think about Gien and Hero's confrontation? Very intense, am I right? Other than that, I hope this chapter. The practice battle between Ash and Hero is set for Part II and Part III. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Like always, give the credit to **_Final Heir _**for looking over this chapter! ^_^**

**P.S.S. - Oh, and another thing, say Happy Birthday to **_Final Heir _**since his birthday is today! Happy birthday, **_Final Heir_**! ^_^**

**Johan07**


	12. CH VIII: Familiar Face! II of III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any characters from Pokémon or any OCS from other authors. However, I do own Gien (The new OC) and Homura (OC) from Ash's Precious Little Girl._

_**Fandom: **__Pokémon_

_**Title**__: Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VIII: Familiar Face! II of III!_

_**Character (s): **__Ash (15), Iris (14), Cilan (18-19), Gien (6-7), and Nathan Pierce (17 -__Final Heir__)_

_**Genre (s): **__Humor/Family/Adventure/Friendship/Supernatural/Slight Romance_

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Word Count: **__2,517_

_**Pairing (s): **__Ash/OC, Ash/Iris, and one-sided Ash/Harem_

_**Summary:**__ (Sequel to Ash's Precious Little Girl) It is Déjà Vu all over again. What happens when Ash, Iris, and Dent finds a lost girl who quickly takes a liking into Ash and wants him to be her DADDY? And more importantly, unlike Homura, Gien turns out to be a VAMPIRE? What events will take place now that Ash and Co. has an overprotective vampire girl tagging along with them? Find out!_

**Ash's Precious Little Girl II - CH VIII: Familiar Face! II of III**

From where we left off, Ash accepted Hero's challenge for a full six-on-six practice battle, in order to prepare himself for his upcoming gym battle against Nimbasa City's gym leader, Elesa for his fourth badge. Moreover, the young trainer also wanted to see how much stronger did his new friend got since the last time they battled. And this is where the chapter begins.

As soon as the challenge was accepted, the group, now including Hero, headed to the battlefield, which was obviously behind the Pokémon center. And as soon as everyone got into place, including the two eager trainers who were both standing in their respective corners, the practice battle between the two rivals officially started.

"All right, Ash. Since this practice six-on-six battle is just a warm-up, we don't need a judge to call the match." Hero started to explain. "The rules will be simple. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. No time limit. When one trainer defeats all six of his opponent's Pokémon, he is declared as the winner. Sounds simple, right?"

"Yup!" Ash chirped excitedly, blasting through all the simple rules of the match. "So let's get started then." The young trainer sounded really eager to get their match underway.

"I have a feeling you would said that, Ash." Hero said with a smirk. "But all right then…" The spiky-haired trainer quickly shifted to high gear. "If you don't mind, I'll go first with…" Quickly, Hero unhooks a Pokéball from his belt and tosses it.

Coming out from his Pokéball and emerging from the bright light was an all too familiar chubby pig-like Pokémon that sports orange, black, and yellow coloration, just like his pre-evolved form, Tepig. Ash and co, except for Gien, comes to know this Pokémon pretty well because they know a certain clumsy woman by the name of Bianca who has one. It wasn't too surprised that Hero has one as well. It was pretty much common in the Unova region.

Any who… once the fire-type was called out by his trainer; he stood his ground before sparking out small flames from his nostrils. Pignite was intense and ready for battle.

Now that Hero has chosen his first choice, it was time for Ash to do the same. But not right after, he ponders over his choices, of course.

_Hmm…Who should I go with? _The young trainer ponders in deep thought. That was a good question. After all, Ash did have a lot of options to choose from, so it was pretty hard to make the right choices. That's why Ash took this moment to go over his battle strategies, if he has any.

Let's see here… by far… our hero could go with a typical type advantage, like a Water-type, for example. That's means Ash's Oshawott is the perfect candidate when it comes to handling fire-types like Pignite. But don't assume anything. That was just a thought. The young trainer has other choices as well. Aside from that, Ash could go with a fire-type since fire-types attacks don't do much damage against another fire-type, so Tepig could be another possible candidate and with his quick speed, Ash might have a chance. But there's always his all-time and all around good buddy, Pikachu, the trump card of his team. Ash can always rely on his partner-in-crime in any battle, no matter what. So Pikachu could be another strong candidate for Ash's choice. Aside from that, if lady luck is on his side, he could try using his Snivy, Swadloon, and Scraggy, for fun. You will never know. Sometimes Ash gets lucky when he's at a disadvantage, so anything can happen.

After thinking long and hard for a solid good minute, the young prodigy of Pokémon battles finally made his decision. He was going to go with…Tepig. It might be interesting to see how well his Tepig will go against his evolved form, Pignite. Only time will tell.

Before Ash could even reach for his fire-type Pokéball from his belt, something unexpected happens.

Popping out from his Pokéball and appearing right in front of his trainer was the all too familiar and cute sea otter-like Pokémon, Oshawott. Once he was out in the open and in the fresh air, the first thing the cute otter did was… let out a happy cry and clapping his little paws together, in a happy fashion, to make his presence known to his trainer, peers, and of course, to his opponents that he was here and ready. The question was… ready for what?

"Oh, what is it, Oshawott?" Ash asked his happy otter before him, dumbly. It wasn't too surprising for Ash to see his Oshawott out of his Pokéball, unexpectedly. The young trainer has gotten use to it by now, so it was no big surprise. On the other hand, Ash was pretty curious on why Oshawott was out from his Pokeball, all of the sudden. Did the water-type want to go first? Maybe, who knows?

"Oh, did you want to go first, Oshawott?" Ash asked his blue sea otter in a curious manner.

Hearing his trainer's voice and question, Oshawott quickly turns around and gives his innocent trainer his full attention._ ("But of course, Ash.") _The overconfident otter pounded a paw against his seashell, which was on his chest, proudly._ ("Leave everything to me. I'll make sure you will win and maybe if we win… maybe my sweet love, Emolga will fall for me. I hope so!")_

A big sweat drop slipped behind the back of Ash's head when the young trainer saw his water-type acting all goofy, in a lovesick fashion, with his eyes turning into a pair of big love hearts. Ash didn't know why his Pokémon was acting this way. Typical Ash, he was so slow when it comes to romance.

Instead of worrying about Oshawott's strange behavior, the naïve trainer decided to stay focus on what was right in front of him, which was his battle with Hero. "Okay, Oshawott." Ash was accepting the fact that he was going with Oshawott, after all. "I'm counting on you."

Snapping back into reality, the determined otter nodded to his trainer before turning his undivided attention to his waiting opponent before him. The moment the two opposing Pokémon laid their eyes at one another, Oshawott started to have second thoughts. The once confident otter slowly backs away, nervously. But soon his high-spirit confident came back when he remembered his motive. He needed to do this, so he can impress his crush.

With the choices finally selected, it was time to get the practice battle under its way for both trainers.

"All right, Oshawott, Water Gun!"

With no time to waste, the sea otter did a little twirl before shooting out a powerful stream of water from his mouth and launching it towards Pignite's direction.

As the incoming attack inches closer and closer to its target, it was Hero's cue to make his move. "All right, Pignite. You know what to do." Hero said to his fire pig in a calm tone. What did he mean by that? Who knows? But just then, something unimaginable happens.

Just when you think Oshawott's Water Gun was going to hit its mark and do some major damage, you thought wrong. As soon as the Water Gun got close enough, Pignite slid to the right as soon as possible with incredible speed. Boy, for a fat pig, he moves quite well. And by the look Oshawott's face, he was in disbelief. How the hell did Pignite move like that? No matter how bad it made look, it doesn't change a single thing. Oshawott is determined to win his match, no matter what.

Removing the stupid daze look off his face, Oshawott once again fires a Water Gun attack from his mouth and shoots it straightforward at Pignite's direction, hoping this time his attack will connect. But alas, nothing can be assumed by anything. Yet again, Mr. Oinker was able to display another impressive move by leaping over his opponent's attack and performing a mid-air flip before landing on his two feet, unharmed. Okay, this was seriously getting annoying, no more Mr. Nice Oshawott. It was time to be serious.

In a fit of frustration, Ash's sea otter recklessly shoots out Water Gun after Water Gun, right after the next, in an effort to hit Pignite. But each time he did, his effort would be in vain. Water Gun after Water Gun, Hero's Pignite would simply evade, dodge and even leap over each attempt, made by the hotheaded sea otter. The more time and energy Oshawott puts into each of his attack, the more simply it is for Pignite to dodge them all. It was a losing battle. But that doesn't mean Ash's Oshawott was going to quit, any time soon.

"Dodge, Pignite!" Hero said to his Pokémon.

The fire pig obeyed. Pignite quickly jumped backwards, avoiding another Water Gun attack from Oshawott. As soon as he did, the chubby Pokémon looks straight ahead to see his opponent, completely out of breath and exhausted. To make things funnier, the exhausted Pokémon had a funny and worn out anime expression on his face. Oh, Oshawott, sometimes you make us laugh.

Sensing that Ash's starter was nearly done, it was Hero's cue to do his job and end this round. "All right, Pignite. Wrap this up with Arm Thrust!"

On cue, the charging pig dashes forward at the worn out otter with incredible speed, causing the cute otter to panic. Oshawott didn't know what to do. He was screaming and waving his little arms, in a funny and panic fashion.

As soon as Pignite was in range, the chubby pig thrust his right "hand" forward at the water-type with force, causing Oshawott to panic even further. Ash needed to do something.

"Don't panic, Oshawott." Uh, I think that's too late, Ash. "Believe in yourself. I know you can do it." Ash said to his Pokémon. Good encouragement words from the young trainer, but was it enough? We will see.

Just as Pignite's thrusting "hand" was about to reach him, Oshawott quickly snaps out from his panic state and did some fast thinking. Quickly, the blue otter yanks off his trusty shell from his chest and places it in front of him, so it can be the receiving end of Pignite's attack.

***BAM***

Hand connects against shell. The force of the Arm Thrust slightly pushes Oshawott back, but the sea otter was able to hold his ground from the impact. However, it wasn't over yet.

***BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

Oshawott's shell was getting the pounding of a lifetime. More Arm Thrusts continues to slam against it. The blue otter didn't know how long he can stand his ground. Each blow from each hit was doing some major damage to him and it was getting worse by the second. After the twelfth and thirteen hit, his shell finally gave in.

***BAM***

Pignite's last blow sends Oshawott and his shell flying back in two different directions. While Ash screams in worry for his dear sea otter, Hero, being the opportunist that he is, takes advantage and the first battle for his side.

"All right, Pignite. End this with Flamethrower!"

Quickly as it happens, the chubby pig opens his mouth and fires a blazing heat of inferno at his flying opponent. The Flamethrower instantly engulfs the sea otter in a cloak of flames and before long; the attack roasted the poor starter to a crisp. As soon as it did, the roasted otter fell on his back, right in front of his trainer, in defeat with swirls. And with that, Hero picks up the first win.

Once Ash congratulates Oshawott on his effort and returns him to his Pokéball, the battle resumes. But before the battle could resume, a beeping sound caught everyone's attention.

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

**A/N: Sorry, but it seems there's going to be a little change into Ash and Hero's battle since three parts won't cut it. Don't worry, Ash and Hero will have a full battle some other time. I promise. For now, I hope you like the little battle between them so far. And on a side note, sorry for taking so long to get this posted. Good ideas are hard to come by and especially when you get sidetracked with something else. Anyways, I will try to get my updates up in time. I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time, peace out! ^_^**

**P.S. - Like always, give **_Final Heir _**credit for looking this over! ^_^**

**P.S.S - Stupid fan fiction. What is up with these error problems lately?**

**Johan07**


End file.
